


jesica get fuk

by Hyuman



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuman/pseuds/Hyuman





	jesica get fuk

Prompt: Brendon is a daddy dom and Jessica needs to be *slight moan* punished

It was a dark and stormy Saturday afternoon. The students of the Conroe High School Theatre Department were bustling around the area, working on lines, building sets, and trying on costumes. Jessica was quickly and nervously shuffling to the costume shop, ripped skirt hand, when she made eye contact with none other than Brendon, the sparkly bisexual senior that gets leads in every play. His tall and muscular yet still lean figure makes the awkwardly fitting and itchy costumes look good, and his bouncy pouf of hair always shines in the spotlight. She let out a small sigh and continued her trek.

When she was walking across the perch, she heard the squawk of a fckboi in the distance. "Ay, Jess." She rolled her eyes and turned on the heel of her crushed velvet combat boot to meet the gaze of none other than Joshua. He threw his arms up, his small but eh, somewhat prominent (i guess) arm muscles filling in his Hollister v-neck. "Ay, so about that thing I was texting you about earlier..." She rolled her eyes again at the mention of his dick that he had already turned down. As another idiotic sentence began to flow from his fucking white boy lips, she strutted away.

Jessica walked into the costume shop and set the skirt down on the table. As she maneuvered her way through the costume racks to reach the needles, she heard the door slam. She didn't give it much thought, for people were always walking by and accidentally closing doors. It wasn't until she heard a heavy footstep and a deep clearing of a throat that she became startled. 

"Jessica." He began. It was obvious from the deep, soothing voice that it was Brendon. Except his voice wasn't that soothing, it was deep and rough. "Who was that you were talking to?"

She was a little bit confused, and didn't want to cause a misunderstanding, so she responded innocently. "What, who? Joshua?"

He looked at the ground, a small smile curling on his lips. "So that's who he is?" She moved out of the racks of costumes so she could be face to face with him. She smirked right back.

"What's it to you? Are you... jealous, perhaps?"

Brendon looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his chin with his hand. Oh, how large his hands were, and how long his fingers were. Jessica couldn't help but think what those fingers could do to her.

As if he read her mind, Brendon placed his hand on her thigh, his warm skin constrasting with the itchy tights she wore under her tight skirt. She gasped ever so slightly and nodded her head, giving him permission to slowly creep up her leg.

Brendon always needed consent, what a dynamite dude.

She backed up against the wall as Brendon grabbed her leg and thrust his crotch into hers. She could feel his half-hard cock through the denim of his skinny jeans. She would be surprised if the outline wasn't completely visible by now. 

She moaned softly as the material of her outfit swirled around her hips, bits of pale skin being exposed here and there.

He held her right leg firmly with his left hand and used his right hand to cup her cheek as he began to kiss her passionately, crotch still in motion.

He tilted his head to the side and whispered in her ear, "Do you want me, babygirl?"

Jessica's knees weakened and she wanted to crumble into a ball of emo while crying, but she knew she had to stay strong. After all, the crotch against her skin was indeed very hard. She moaned and nodded quickly, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him some more.

He dropped his arms and picked her up, making his way through the costume racks for extra soundproof and visual barrier. In the very corner of the costume shop sat a table, perfectly clean and empty, also perfect for the sexuals.

He set her down on the table and


End file.
